XMen Camping Trip
by Alien Experiment
Summary: The title read the title, it will explain everything...
1. Default Chapter

First of all I'd need to thank my friend Ricki she helped a lot with her insanity and good ideas. Adam-bat and That Swedish Guy for your absolutely wonderful ideas. They will all be in the story. 'Specially the moose and the flaming marshmallow. lol. Hope you all enjoy and that it's as good as Mallrats(or better). :D  
  
X-Men Camping Trip  
By Nari and Ricki  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"First of all, thank you all for coming, I know that this is a rather sudden meeting," Cyclops spoke to the people who were currently gathered in the war room.  
  
"Stop with the pleasantries, Cyke and tell us why the hell we're here?" Wolverine growled, angry at being pulled away from his pool game with the Cajun. He was just about to wipe the table with him and now Remy would find every excuse imaginable not to continue.  
  
"I have come up with a new way for us to learn to be a family again." The room filled with groans and mutters of disbelief. "And you can all shut up now because no one is getting out of this!" Eight sets of glares were directed at him.  
  
"Would you get on with it, Cyke?"  
  
"We are all going on a camping trip!" Cyclops said enthusiastically. *THUD* "BOBBY! Get up, it's not that bad!" Bobby struggled unhappily to his feet.  
  
"You have got to be kidding us?"  
  
"Did y' get dropped on y' head a lot when y' were a child den?"  
  
"That's it! He's finally lost it!"  
  
"I told you all to be quiet! You are all going to go on this trip and you are all going to like it dammit!! This will give us a chance to spend some quality time together. Now go and get packed we leave tomorrow!! Morning!!" With that he stalked out of the room, leaving behind a room of shocked X-men.  
  


  
The next morning, very very early....  
  


  
"Okay let's do a check to make sure that everybody's here. Bobby?" He looked around to see Bobby sleeping in the back seat of the van. "BOBBY!" Bobby startled out of sleep, quickly sitting up. *bang*  
  
"Owwww." Bobby rubbed the front of his head where he had hit the door frame.  
  
"Good. Logan?" Wolverine grunted in reply. "Rogue?"  
  
"Ready and raring, sugah."  
  
"Jean is here, of course. Sam?"  
  
"Ah'm here."  
  
"Warren?" Warren flipped him off and walked away grumbling."Storm?"  
  
"Of course, Cyclops."  
  
"Remy?" Silence. "Remy?" Still nothing. "Where the hell is Gambit?" He looked around at all the half asleep people. "And Jubilee?"  
  
"Ah guess they're still sleepin'."  
  
"How is this supposed to be a fun trip if you people do not cooperate!?! I'll go and wake them up!" Cyclops stalked off.  
  


#

  
Cyclops stalked up the stairs and into Remy's room, an empty bucket by his side. He growled to himself when he saw Remy snuggled on the bed, happily asleep.  
  
"REMY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!!!"   
  
"..."  
  
"GAMBIT!! I'M WARNING YOU."  
  
"...go t' hell..."  
  
"Okay, fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Cyclops walked out of the room and into Remy's bathroom. He filled the bucket with cold water and went back into the room. "This is your last warning. I suggest you get up."  
  
"...die alien scum..." *SPLASH* "AHHH. Merde! What de hell?!" Remy jerked up and glared at Cyclops. Cyclops grabbed his wrists and pulled. *THUD* He smiled down at Remy sweetly.  
  
"Time to get up."  
  
"Damn sadist," Remy grumbled but got up off the floor and went into the bathroom.  
  
"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!!" He walked out of Remy's room and over to Jubilee's. A few minutes went by before Remy heard a thud and then Jubilee cursing Cyclops.  
  


#

  
Fifteen minutes later and everyone was finally accounted for. No one was going to be skipping out on this trip.  
  
"Now, we need to figure out who's going to ride in which car."  
  
"I think that it would be a good idea for you boys to take the van. We girls will take the car," Jean suggested. "It will give you a chance to bond."  
  
"You're kidding. Please, tell me you're kidding. Jean, there is no way I am riding in the car with them!"  
  
"Now Scott, this trip was your idea after all. You're the one who said we needed to bond."  
  
"No, I said *they* needed to bond not me."  
  
"Scott," Jean said in warning.  
  
"Fine, you guys all get in the van." Everybody grumbled but complied, climbing sluggishly into the van. Scott turned to Jean and the girls.  
  
"Why don't we make this more interesting, Scott?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A race. First one to the camping site wins."  
  
"No way are you girls going to beat us!" Wolverine said from the passenger side of the van.  
  
"Care to make a bet on that?" Jean asked.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"The losers have to do all the work when we get there."  
  
"You got yourself a bet, Jeannie." Jean and Wolverine shook hands, sealing the deal. Scott and the girls then quickly climbed into their respective vehicles and the two vehicles took off towards the woods.  
  


  
Two hours later with the boys...  
  
  
"Dammit, Cyke. Yer driving too slow! Those girls are gonna beat us if you keep driving like an old lady!"  
  
"I know how to drive, Wolverine."  
  
"Are ya sure about that? Let me drive. I'll win this bet!"  
  
"If I let you drive we'd get there in pieces!"  
  
"At least with me driving we *would* get there! We'll all be old men by the time you get there!"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bobby asked from the backseat.  
  
"NO! WE WERE NOT THERE FIVE MINUTES AGO AND WE ARE NOT THERE NOW!!"  
  
"How 'bout now?" Sam asked.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Now?" Bobby asked.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Are we there now?" Sam asked.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
"'Kay, y' ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"1, 2, 3. HAH. Rock! I win again!"  
  
"You must be cheating!"  
  
"It's rock, paper, scissors Warren! How c'n y' cheat at rock, paper, scissors?!"  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure you could find a way!"  
  
"You stupid flyboy! y' can't cheat at rock, paper, scissors! It's impossible!"  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"Cycke, tell him y' can't cheat at rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"Yes, you can! Tell him Cyke!!"  
  
"Dammit, Cyke. Go faster!!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Oh God, I'm not going to survive this trip. What was I thinking?"  
  


  
Same time with the girls...  
  
  
"Oh come on Jubes, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to!"  
  
"But he would be so perfect for yah, sugah."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Did you notice that we are ahead of the boys?" Storm asked suddenly.  
  
"Hey, that's right!"  
  
"I have an idea," Jean whispered.  
  


  
One hour later...  
  


  
  
"Sooo, are we there yet?" Bobby asked quickly.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," Cyclops growled.  
  
"Hey! Ain't dat de girls car?"  
  
"Yeah. Looks like they broke down. Should we help?" Warren asked.  
  
"Of course we should. We all're gentlemen here aren't we?"  
  
The others agreed with Sam and they pulled the van over behind the girls car. Scott got out and walked up to the girls, who were still sitting in the car seemingly enjoying the air conditioning.  
  
"Did you guys break down?"  
  
Jean looked up at him from behind her sunglasses. She smiled. "No," she said simply and then slammed on the breaks, screeching away and leaving Cyclops behind joking on the dust.  
  
"CYCLOPS!! GET IN THE VAN!! I'M DRIVING!!" Wolverine yelled to him. Scott stumbled back and jumped into the passengers seat.  
  
"I don't care how you do it, make sure you beat those girls!"   
  
Wolverine grinned at him. "Now that's what I like to hear!" They tore out after the girls in a cloud of dust.  
  
#  
  
If anyone has anymore ideas or requests I'd be happy to hear them and find a way to fit them in. Good-bye till the next chapter...:D;D  
  



	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how long do you think it will take for the boys to get here?" Rogue asked as she and the girls began unloading their car. Jean never got the chance to answer as a van came tearing around the corner and skidded to a halt beside them.  
  
"Well look who's finally here. What did you guys, like, get lost or something?"  
  
"Well if one-eye here hadn't been driving like-"  
  
"What do you mean me?! You were the one driving!"  
  
"Yeah, but you drove the first half and it's *your* fault that we were behind the girls in the first place!" Wolverine jabbed a finger into the Scott's chest.  
  
"I do believe that you have work to do boys," Storm said breaking up the oncoming battle.  
  
"Fine," Scott growled. "We'll split the work up. We'll get done faster that way." The girls walked away to explore and the rest of the guys gathered around Cyclops. "Warren and Sam, you can go and collect firewood. Bobby, unpack the rest of the stuff. Logan, you- Logan?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Damnit! Where the hell did Wolverine go?!" Everyone shrugged. "Never mind. Gambit and I will set up the tents." Nobody moved. "Well? Get moving people!"  
  
Gambit and Cyclops went around the back to get one of the tents and spread it out over the ground a short distance away. Bobby came up behind them and watched for a moment.  
  
"Your not going to put the tent there are you?"  
  
"Oui." They continued putting up the tent.  
  
"You can't put it there!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are pine needles everywhere!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Let me find a good spot." Bobby walked around the campsite, inspecting the ground. "Nooo, that spot's too dirty!! That spot has a pebble on it!!"  
  
"Bobby, shut up! We are putting the tent right here!"  
  
"NO! You can't!" Bobby threw himself at Gambit's legs and latched on. "I won't let you!!"  
  
"'Ey! Get off!!"  
  
"NOOO!! You need to find a better spot!!"  
  
"LET GO!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Cyclops grabbed onto Bobby's legs and attempted to pull him off Gambit. "YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!! IT CAN"T GO TH-" *WHACK* Gambit's leg connected with Bobby's chin. "Owwwwwwwww..." Bobby sat back rubbing his chin. He glared at Gambit.  
  
"Tol' y' t' let go."  
  
"Go and unpack the rest of the things." Grumbling to himself Bobby did as he was told. "Let's get this damn thing up."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Um, where are de tent poles?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Can't believe they have *me*, Warren Worthington the third, collecting firewood. This is not a job for a man of my standing. Where are the slaves? Uh, I mean maids? This is just not right!"  
  
"Now, Warren, Ah think that this was a great idea!"  
  
"Yeah, you would, you damn redneck."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said a bug bit my neck."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, there's lots of wood in these plants!"  
  
"NO! Warren, don't touch them!!"  
  
Warren turned towards Sam from where he was standing in a growth of plants, picking up pieces of wood. "Huh?"  
  
"That's poison Ivy!" Warren looked at him blankly.  
  
"It's what?" *scratchscratch* "What the...?" He looked down at his arms. "AHHHH! What's happening to me?!" *scratchscratchscratch* "Argh! It itches!"  
  
"Ah told ya! It's poison Ivy! Come on, we have to get you to the lake."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why isn't this thing going up right?!"  
  
"We must be missin' somet'ing. Here, you stand in de middle and hold it up. I'll put de poles in."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Okay, now I'll just put de pole in like dis." *rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiipppppppp* "One down!"  
  
"Um, I don't think it's supposed to make ripping noises."  
  
"...I'm sure it'll look fine when we're done."  
  
"If you say so."   
  
*rrrrriiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp*  
  
"That's two!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahhhhh, it's soooo relaxing up here. Cyke actually had a pretty good idea," Rogue commented as she stretched across the bank next to a small lake.  
  
"You can say that again. This is, like, so totally cool!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
"Get inta the lake and we'll try ta wash it off!"  
  
The girls looked up to see Warren and Sam race towards the lake and Warren leap in. They walked over to where Warren was frantically splashing water onto himself.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jean asked Sam.  
  
"He got inta some poison Ivy."  
  
"Oh dear. Come with me Warren, I may have something for that."   
  
Warren looked up at her hopefully. "Really?"  
  
"I always come prepared. Especially when I'm traveling with idiots like you," she mumbled under her breath. "Come on."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dere! It's up!"  
  
"Good job! Now lets do the other one!" Gambit and Cyclops stood back to admire their work. Rogue walked up behind them.  
  
"What the heck did ya do to the tent?!"  
  
"We set it up, of course!"  
  
"It looks like a bear mauled it!"  
  
"Y' know what? She's right! Damnit!" Gambit stalked forward to the tent, cursing.  
  
"Uh, Gambit?"  
  
"Y' stupid tent! Merde, why can' y' just give us a break!! Well, I'll show you!! I'M NOT FININSHED YET!!!" He grabbed hold of the tent and it flared a bright crimson before blinking out of existence save for a pile of ashes where it used to be. Rogue walked up behind him and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Good work, sugah. I think me and the girls will be putting up our own tent."  
  
"Come on. At least we still have our sleeping bags. We can sleep under the star, that's what real camping is anyway. We don't need some tent!"  
  
"Whatever y' say, Cyke."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright, we finally got everything ready to go. Now all we need is a fire and to cook dinner," Cyclops said as he looked around triumphantly at the campsite. The girls tent was set up, the boys sleeping bags had been spread out on the ground, there was a pile of firewood and the food and dishes were all on the picnic table. Yep, everything was going good.  
  
"I'll light the fire!"  
  
"Uh, are you sure you want to, Bobby?"  
  
"'Course I'm sure!"  
  
"'Kay, well, go ahead then. Just don't burn anything down."  
  
"Pfft, I know how to make a fire, Scott." Cyclops gulped but didn't say anything. Bobby glared at him briefly before gathering some wood and throwing it into the fire pit. He then sat down next to the pit and set to work lighting the fire. A few minutes later and Jubilee walked up beside him.  
  
"What are you doing, Bobby?"  
  
"Starting a fire."  
  
"By rubbing two sticks together?"  
  
"Yep. I seen it on tv."  
  
"Oh." There was about ten minutes of silence. "I don't think it's gonna work."  
  
"It will."  
  
"Why don't you let me help?"  
  
"No! I can do it!"  
  
*sigh* "Well I'm hungry and I don't want to wait forever!" She raised her hand and let loose with a rather large paff.   
  
*WHOOSH* *CRACKLE*  
  
They both looked up at the now raging fire.  
  
"I think ya overdid it, Jubes."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Oh God! It's coming for us! RUN!!!"  
  
"Do not fear. I shall put it out!" Storm cried. There was a crack of thunder and then a veritable downpour over the fire. A few minutes and the rain was gone again. As was the fire. Completely.  
  
"Ah great! Now I have to do it all over again!" Bobby hunkered down next to the fire pit and started rubbing two sticks together. Rogue walked up behind him and watched for a few minutes.  
  
"Y'all are idiots! Let me do this." She went to a dry area and made a new fire pit. Putting in some dry sticks she quickly lit a fire using the matches they had brought along.  
  
"Matches!! Why didn't I think of that?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After having ate dinner they decided that it was getting late and all were tired out from the days excitement. It was time for bed and an early start the next morning.  
  
"Ewwww. I can't sleep on the ground. It's dirty!"  
  
"Bobby, just shut up and sleep."  
  
"But what if a bug crawls on me?!"  
  
"It won't kill you!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"If y' don' go t' sleep *I'll* kill y'!"  
  
"Sheesh. Grouchy."  
  
"SLEEP!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
*BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
"What's that buzzing noise?"  
  
"Maybe it's Scott snoring?"  
  
"I'm still awake!"  
  
"Oh. What is it den?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think it's going to hurt us?"  
  
"I don' t'ink-OW!" *SMACK* "What de-?"  
  
"OW." *SMACK* "It's mosquitoes!"  
  
*BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
"OW." *SMACK*  
  
"OW." *SMACK*  
  
"OW." *SMACK*  
  
"Merde! Where de bug spray?" *SMACK*  
  
"I think we *SMACK* forgot it!"  
  
"Damnit, Cyke! How could you *SMACK* forget something so important?"  
  
"I donno, I-"  
  
"Dis is all your fault!! You and y' stupid ideas!!"  
  
"Would you boys shut up and go to sleep?!"  
  
"We're trying! Jean you didn't happen to bring any *SMACK* bug spray did you?"  
  
"Go and look in the back seat of the car!"  
  
Cyclops stumbled over to the car and after some searching and much cursing emerged with a bottle of mosquito spray.  
  
"HAHA!! TAKE THIS DEMON BUGS!!!" He began spraying himself.  
  
"HEY! Y' gonna use it all!" Remy leapt forward and wrestled the can away from Scott, using a good portion of it on himself. Sam and Warren also got their share before Bobby managed to get his hands on the can.  
  
"HEY!" He shook the can and tried to spray it. Nothing happened. "You used it all!"  
  
"Should've been faster then, Bobby." They all climbed back into their beds and tried to sleep.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!"  
  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *SMACKSMACKSMACK* "I'M DYING!!!!" He ran to the car and wrenching the door open, leapt in. He slammed the door behind him and watched as thousands of mysquitoes swarmed around the windows. He whimpered to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warren started awake when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He listened for a moment and then heard it again.  
  
"Um, does anyone else hear that?" he whispered. "Anyone?"  
  
"Shhhh. Yeah, I hear it to. What do ya think it is?" Sam said into the dark.  
  
"Don' know. Could be a bear?"  
  
"Oh God. What do we do?"  
  
"Strength in numbers?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Sounds good t' me." They all shifted their sleeping bags together and ended up in a huddle in the middle of the campsite.  
  
"What about Scott?"  
  
"Ah'm not going over there ta wake him up."  
  
"Me neit'er." There was a few moments of silence as they huddled together for protection. Then a loud howl split the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cyclops jerked awake and looked around frantically. "Where are you guys?!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh, were over here, Cyke."  
  
"Quick! Get over here!"  
  
Cyclops quickly scrambled over to them and huddled down as well.  
  
"How could you just leave me alone like that?!"  
  
"You were sleeping and we didn't want to go over there."  
  
"Yeah, 's pretty dark over dere, homme." Another howl cut through the night. They clutched at each other in fear.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jubilee woke when she heard Cyclops' cry and jerked up when she heard the howl.  
  
"Ah God! Wolvie's out there!" She quickly dressed and slipped silently out of the tent and passed the boys who failed to notice her in their fright. She made her way into the woods and began her search for Wolverine. 


	3. chapter three

Thanks to everyone who re-reviewed! Your the best, we love you!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first rays of light were beginning to streak through the trees, dimly lighting the forest. Bobby sat huddled in the car, still staring out the window. He swore that the mosquitoes had doubled since last night, swarming over the car so that he could barley see out the windows. Something tickled his ear and he swatted it away. He looked around the car for a moment, but seeing nothing he turned his attention back to the window.   
  
"Hahahahaha, you can't get me, nah nah nah ," Bobby taunted the mosquitoes, sticking his tongue out at them. Something tickled his ear again, this time accompanied by a buzzing sound. He whipped his hand up and smacked himself in the ear. "Oww. What the heck is going on?" He looked around the car. His eyes got impossibly large as he looked at the air conditioning ducts. "Ohhhh no." A swarm of mosquitoes were coming from the air conditioning ducts. "Are they supposed to be that smart?" Bobby whispered to himself. The mosquitoes all came towards him. "AHHHH OH GOD!!" He turned to the door and was about to open it when he saw all the mosquitoes still at the windows. Were they waiting for him? Oh God! Was this all a plan to lure him out?!  
  
He swallowed with some difficulty and told himself to quit being such a wuss. Surely the mosquitoes wouldn't hurt him that bad. Right?   
  
*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He wrenched the door open and tore like mad through the campsite and towards the girl's tent. The mosquitoes wouldn't get him in there!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jean woke with the sun streaming into her eyes. She yawned and stretched luxuriantly, the cloth of her blanket falling away and revealing naked skin before opening her eyes to greet the day. She stopped for a moment. Something was curled up next to her side, really close to her side actually. With sandy blond hair?  
  
"AH GOD DAMMIT!! BOBBY!!!!!!" Her shout startled Bobby awake, who shot up from his sleeping position to stare at her in wide eyed wonder. His sudden movement caused Storm, who was on his other side to sit up as well. He turned to look at her and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
  
"Either I'm havin' a really good dream or I've died and gone to heaven," Bobby murmured in a dream like voice, eyes clouding over, smarmy grin on his face.  
  
"BOBBY GET OUT!!!!!!" Jean screamed, grabbing hold of Bobby telekinetically and preparing to hurl him out of the tent. "Storm?"  
  
"Yes, Jean?" There was an angry edge to her voice.  
  
"Would you open the flap, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Uh, what are you doing? You can't throw me out there! NO WAIT!!!" Bobby went sailing through the air and straight into the other boys who were still huddled together in their sleep.  
  
"NOW STAY OUT OF OUR TENT!!!!" Storm yelled as she zipped the flap closed.  
  
Bobby glared at the tent for a moment and then his eyes got glazed as he remembered just what was inside of it. He didn't notice where he had landed.  
  
"An' jus' what were y' doin' in de girls tent, homme?" asked a deceptively quiet Remy. Bobby looked down to see he was sprawled all over Remy and Scott who were huddled close together, embracing. Bobby almost choked on his laughter.  
  
"Um, is there something that you two want to share?"  
  
Scott and Remy looked at him and then to each other before trying to shove the other away, looks of disgust on their faces. Unfortunately it didn't work so good as Remy pushed back into Sam who instantly trapped him in an embrace still sleeping soundly.   
  
"ARGH!! GET HIM OFF!!!"   
  
"Hehehehe..." Bobby tried to suppress his laughter but it still erupted in fits of giggles. Remy finally managed to shove Sam off of him and turned to glare at Bobby. "So, care to tell me why you are all cuddling? Hehehe."  
  
"Don' try t' change the subject, Drake! What were y' doin' in de girls tent?!" Both Remy and Scott pinned Bobby with death glares.   
  
"Well, I, uh…It's just that…bye!" With that Bobby turned and raced away from his two fuming teammates.   
  
"GET BACK HERE, ICE CUBE!!!" Scott yelled while racing after him.  
  
"Whoa, stop, mon ami!!" Scott skidded to a halt and looked back at Remy who was looking in terror at something behind him. Scott turned around and gasped as he saw it as well. "What de heck is dat t'ing?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno…it kinda looks like a really big cow…" Rogue, who had gotten up when she heard all the screaming, overheard their conversation and walked up behind them.  
  
"Ya morons. That's not a cow, it's a moose!"  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh," they both said in unison. Then, "What's a moose?"  
  
"Argh! Y'all are hopeless!" She stalked away from them. They shrugged their shoulders and decided to follow her back to camp. They would deal with Bobby later.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here, Wolvie Wolvie Wolvie!" Jubilee called out. She had been searching for him since last night now and she was starting to get a little angry at him. "Wolvie, if you come out I'll give ya a nice big steak!" She heard a growling noise coming from behind her. "Wolvie?"  
  
She turned around and saw a cute little bear cub was following in her footsteps. "Awww, well aren't you cute!" She looked around for a moment but saw nothing. "I wonder where your mother is," she though aloud. The bear cub tilted its head at her. "I bet your hungry, aren't ya?" The cub said nothing but continued to watch her. "Hmmmm, I wonder if we could find some honey for you? Come on and I'll look!" She walked off and the bear cub followed behind her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what do you think would be good for dinner tonight?" Warren asked.  
  
"There's a lake nearby ah bet ah could catch some fish!" Sam exclaimed, excited.  
  
"Mmmm, sounds good. Remy, y'all can go with him instead of sittin' around here doin' nothin'." Remy looked up from where he was sprawled out on a hammock.  
  
"What?! But I don' know nuthin' 'bout fishin'!"  
  
"Ah'm sure Sam'll teach ya."  
  
"Well, I don' want t' impose on de boy…"  
  
"No, I'd be happy ta teach ya, sir!" Sam was practically bouncing up and down now.  
  
"Go on, Remy, it will be fun." Remy sighed but hoisted himself off the hammock and followed Sam who had gathered everything they would need. Sam led him to the lake and began handing him a fishing rod and bait.  
  
Remy looked at the wriggling worm with disgust. "I'm not touching dat!" Sam shrugged and baited his hook for him. He handed the rod to Remy. Remy looked at it doubtfully, then looked back at Sam.  
  
"Now ya cast it inta the water," Sam exclaimed, doing so with his own rod.   
  
"Oh." He paused. "How do I do dat?"  
  
"Just swing the rod back and then forward. Ya have ta put your finger on the line and release…" He talked Remy through the movements. "There ya go!" He said proudly once Remy understood.  
  
"So I just go like dis and den-" He casted the line only to get it hooked on the trees behind him. "Dammit!" Sam untangled it for him and told him to try again. He did so and the line made it about two feet into the water. He grinned, proud of himself.  
  
"That's, uh, real good. Now try ta get it farther."   
  
Remy reeled the line back in and tried again. After about ten more tries he finally got in into the water right. Sam felt relief wash over him.  
  
"Ah think ya got it now. You'll be fine on your own." Remy didn't answer, just nodded and watched the line, waiting for a fish to bite. Sam settled onto the grass and leaned back against a tree, after re-casting his own line into the water. He set the rod beside him and pulled his straw hat over his eyes, dozing in the sun.   
  
There was about an hour of silence, nothing happening.  
  
"SAM!!" Sam jerked out of his daydreaming and looked over at Remy.   
  
"What? Did you get something?"  
  
"No! How long does dis take?!"  
  
"Sometimes it takes all day."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Be quiet or you'll scare the fish away."  
  
"What fish?! I ain't seen no fish since we got here!!"  
  
"Shhhh, fishin' takes patience." Remy grumbled but went quiet and continued to glare at his line. Sam went back to his day dreaming.  
  
There was another ten minutes of silence.   
  
"SAM!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Dere's somet'ing pulling on de line! What do I do?!" Sam looked at him in astonishment.   
  
"Ya got a bite? Reel it in!"  
  
"Kay. How?"  
  
"First of all ya gotta jerk the line so the hook sets properly."  
  
"Kay. Like dis?" Remy gave the line a hard jerk and the two watched as a fish went flying through the air. Remy's line went slack. "Um, what just happened?"  
  
"Ya jerked the line to hard."  
  
"Dammit! I ain't never gonna catch a fish!"  
  
"Patience." Sam went back to his daydreaming.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Would you put another worm on my hook t'ing?" Sam sighed and prayed for the day to end.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hmmmm, hey there's lot's of bees over there! Let's go check it out!" Jubilee said to the bear cub before jogging over to where the bees were. "It's a bee hive! There'll be lots of honey in there!!" She walked up to the bee hive which was hanging from a low hanging tree branch. She reached it easily and grabbing a stick began to poke at it, trying to get the honey out. She poked it a little too hard, though, and the hive fell to the ground. The bees did not look happy and came swarming out at her. "Ooooops. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She turned and ran, the bear cub looking after her for a moment before going over to the bee hive.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"HA! I got another bite!!"  
  
"Well good for ya! Don't jerk it so hard this time."  
  
"What kinda idiot do y' t'ink I am?"  
  
"Ya really want me ta answer-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They both whipped their heads around to see what was happening. Jubilee came racing down the hill, heading straight towards the lake, a cloud of bees following her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"NON! PETITE WAIT!!!" *SPLASH*  
  
Jubilee leapt into the water, knocking down Remy in the process and causing him to lose his fish. Jubilee looked around cautiously and seeing that all the bees had gone, smiled sheepishly at Remy.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"DAT'S IT!! REMY HATES FISHIN'"  
  
"Hey! Ah got one!" Sam cried reeling in a huge trout.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Remy stomped out of the lake, dripping wet and miserable. He stalked up to the bank, then turned back to glare at Sam. "I AIN'T NEVER DOIN' DIS AGAIN!!!" He turned back and ran right into the legs of the moose he had seen earlier. She turned her large head back to look at him. She didn't look all that happy. "Heh, nice cow, I mean moose! Nice moose. Take it easy now, I'm not gonna-" She snorted and lowered her head at him. "…crap…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott and Warren looked up to see Remy run screaming through the camp, rampaging moose right on his tail. They watched for a moment before turning their attention back to each other.  
  
"So Poker of Gin?" Warren asked.  
  
"Eh, whatever you want." Warren began laying out the cards for another game of gin. 


	4. chapter four

Look! We live!! See, we didn't completely forget about this story and there will most certainly be more to write. You can blame it all on moi (Nari) as I got distracted by other stories. Will try to write more of this one a little bit faster. Anyway, enjoy and there will be more to come!

Chapter Four

Sam walked back to the camp with his fish, grinning proudly to himself, a dripping wet and miserable Jubilee trailing along behind him. She stomped over to the girl's tent, muttering about changing clothes and god help anyone who walked in. Sam walked over to Jean, proudly showing off his catch.

"Ya see what ah caught? A fine fish if ah do say so myself."

"Would you get that out of my face?" Jean gritted out at him as he waved the fish in front of her. She curled her lip in disgust. "Take it somewhere else!"

"Give it ta me, sugah. Ah'll clean it for supper." Sam walked over to Rogue, standing by the picnic table as she began to clean it.

"Ew, gross!" Bobby exclaimed form behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Hey, where's Gambit?" She looked at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders.

"The last I saw he was playing with the cow," Scott spoke, finally looking up from his card game with Warren.

"The cow?"

"Uh, moose."

"Dangit! Those things are dangerous ya morons!" Scott and Warren began to snicker. Rogue glared at them. "Since ya two don't have anything better ta do I guess ya can go an' look for him!" They looked at her in surprise. "Now!" She punctuated her statement by chopping the head off the fish. They both jumped up and scampered into the wood.

#

"I thought," Warren grumbled. "That you were supposed to be the leader here, Cyclops?"

Scott glared back at him. "You want to go back and deal with Rogue, be my guest." Warren grumbled but said nothing. "Who the heck's stupid idea was this anyway?" Warren looked at him with a disgusted glare. "Oh. Right."

"My god, you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"We'll be lucky if we get out of this alive!"

Scott looked back at him and Warren could see him settling into lecture mode. "This trip will promote bonds and trust between the X-men. Now keep looking, he has to be here somewhere."

"Who died and made you god?"

"Oh and I suppose that you could do better, fly boy?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I, uh…oh crap…"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Turn around…"

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm not kidding, Scott." Warren began to back away. Scott snorted.

"I'm not falling for that lame trick, Warren."

"Suit yourself," he said quickly, taking to the air. "Bye Scotty!"

Scott watched Warren fly away in confusion. A branch snapped behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around. "Oh crap…"

A bear looked back at him, seemingly curious.

"Nice bear?" Scott tried.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Uh, go away now." He grabbed a berry from a nearby bush and moved it back and forth in his hand. The bear's eyes followed his every movement. "Good bear. Now, go get it." He threw the berry.

"Growl!"

"Oops…" The bear stood on its hind legs and Scott tore away through the bushes. "Yahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

#

"Shoo, cow. Go away!" Remy said from his rather precarious perch on the branch of a tall pine tree. The moose responded by butting the tree with her head again, making the whole thing shake. "Ah, bad, no! Stop dat!" The moose shook her head at him. Remy blinked. Did the cow understand him?

A high pitched screeching drew his attention and he jerked his head up. Scott ran screaming past his tree, a black bear right on his tail.

"SCOTT!! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  Remy screamed to him.

"I'm a littly busy here!" Scott yelled back over his shoulder and continued to run towards the camp.

Remy watched him leave, grabbing hold of the tree when the moose began to shake it again. "I'm gonna die…"

#

Sam looked up from cooking his fish as Scott tore into the camp, black bear right behind him. Scott leapt into the car, slamming the door shut behind him and turned to grin at the bear.

"Ha! Try and get me now!"

But the bear was ignoring him. It had smelled something far more appetizing. Sam stared in horror as the bear zeroed in on his fish.

"No! Stay back!" 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." The bear ignored him and with a swipe of its paw, scooped the fish up and proceeded to eat it.

"Noooooooooo! Mah fish! Oh god why? Why?!" He fell to his knees and began pounding the ground with his fists. The bear finished his meal and looked at Sam. Sam glared up at it. "Blast you!" He made a lunge for the bear but found himself held back by strong arms.

"Now, sugah, ah don't think that's such a good idea." He slumped back and watched as the bear wandered back out of the camp. Just then Jubilee came out of the tent.

"Hey! I bet that's the mamma bear of that cub I was feeding earlier. She must be looking for her baby."

Sam turned to her in shock. "Ya mean that bear is hear because of you!? It's your fault my fish is gone!"

"Now Sam, calm down." Jubilee put her hands up and began backing away. 

"Argh!" He leapt at Jubilee who screamed and jumped into the car with Scott, locking Sam out. She stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and pulled a folding lawn chair over, making himself comfortable in front of the car door. "Ah can wait." She stared back at him in horror.

Twenty minutes later neither she nor Scott had left the protection of the car.

"Scott, honey, just come on out," Jean tried to cajole him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe out there. I'll be in here for the rest of the trip if you need me." He folded his arms in front of his chest like a stubborn child. Jubilee did the same. Jean threw her hands in the air and walked away in exasperation. 

"Stay in there and starve then."

Sam grinned at Jubilee from his place on the chair in front of the door.

#

Storm looked around, searching for more suitable firewood. She heard a crack in the bushes coming from nearby and turned her head in that direction. Not hearing or seeing anything else she went back to looking for firewood.

A few moments later she heard the crack again. She spun around, hands raised, ready to zap anything that came near her with a lightning bolt. Again there was nothing.

"Strange," she muttered to herself. She waited a short while and heard several cracking noises, the bushes around her begging to rustle. "Goddess…"

She spun around as, in a blur of motion, several large brown animals went racing by her, growling and almost seeming to laugh at her. They were too fast though and her mind was in a panic so that she could not make out what they were. As she spun around another even larger animal came running out of the bushes at her with a fierce howl.

"Goddess, no!' She turned with a cry and ran towards the camp, hoping to find safety.

#

"Why has nobody come looking for me? Don' dey care dat I could be laying dead in a ditch somewhere?"

The moose shook her head and butted the tree again. It was getting dark and an owl hooted close by, making Remy jump.

"Kay, it's getting kinda creepy out here. Don' y' t'ink dat y' should be leaving?" he asked the moose. She snorted at him. "Bitch," Remy mumbled.

She began to shake the tree again, harder this time and Remy cried out as he tried to hang on.

"Kay, stop! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" 

There was a loud growling from close by and the moose jerked her head around to the noise. It sounded again and in a panic the moose ran away. Remy watched as she was quickly followed by several brown animals an incredibly large one bringing up the rear.

Remy watched as they all disappeared into the forest. "Ookay, dat was weird." He looked around at the quickly darkening forest. "How do I get back t' de camp? He wondered aloud.

#

Warren flew through the air, trying to spot the camp with his sharp eyes. Where the heck was it anyway?

#

Storm tripped over yet another branch as she made her way through the thick forest. She hauled herself back to her feet and looked around yet again. Where was she?


End file.
